The proposed developmental research will investigate how children's performance on problem-solving tasks can be manipulated as a function of age and incentives. The primary focus will be on those children identified as impulsive (i.e., fast and inaccurate) on a match to sample task called the Matching Familiar Figures test. Secondary interest will be on the reflective (i.e., slow-accurate) and fast-accurate children. It is hypothesized that the task presents a conflict for some children between responding rapidly and responding accurately. Reflective children resolve the conflict by choosing to be accurate whereas impulsive children resolve it by choosing to be quick. The slow- inacurrate child may not be highly accurate under any conditions and may need an elaborate procedure for improving his cognitive skills. The impulsive child, on the other hand, may have the cognitive skills and merely need to give up his preference for rapid responding. This study will manipulate reinforcement contingencies in an attempt to improve task performance, especially of the impulsive group. Since manipulation of reinforcement contingencies is cheaper and easier to institute than extensive cognitive skill training, and since impulsive children are about twice as numerous as slow-inaccurate children, attempts to modify inaccurate responding by varying incentives should be investigated. If the anticipated relationship between incentives and accuracy of responding can be demonstrated, then future studies can investigate the best method of translating this finding into the classroom.